The Jacket
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: I laid back down in my bed, inhaling the faint smell of Eddie's cologne that still clung to the jacket. "I miss you." I whispered into the jacket's sleeve, as though Eddie would hear it. Peddie one-shot. Review?


_I gripped his hand tightly, listening to the steady beeps of the heart monitor and the sound of his shallow breathing. Tears dribbled down my face as I brought his hand to my lips and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles. I held his hand there for a few moments, relishing in the way Eddie's chest rose and fell with each breath. His eyelids fluttered a couple times before opening fully. His eyes were blood shot and the bags under his eyes made him look even more sickly._

"_Yacker." He whispered, breathlessly. I clutched his hand tighter and nodded vigorously._

"_Yeah, I'm here." I replied. A small smile formed on his face as I spoke, but that smile was broken by a wince of pain._

"_It hurts." He whispered, face contorted in pain._

"_I know." I said, reaching a hand over to stroke his face._

"_Am I gonna die?" He asked after a moment. I pursed my lips and shook my head from side to side. Tears slid down my cheeks and landed on his hand._

"_No. I won't let that happen." I told him, holding back my sobs. Obviously in his condition there wasn't much hope- but I would hold on as long as I could. I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. I heard his heart monitor speed up and smiled; He made my heart beat the same way. I pulled back and smiled at him. He smiled back at me and took a deep breath, his eyes coming to a close. I leaned back in my chair, hope rising within me. Maybe Eddie would be okay. A lot of people survived cancer. You just have to think positive and pray for the best. _

_Maybe Eddie would be okay._

_But, I had spoken too soon. Exhaustion from the worry crept up on me and I closed my eyes to take a nap. Just as I was about to slip into unconsciousness, Eddie's heart monitor began beeping at a heavily accelerated rate and doctors and nurses flooded the room. I was shooed out of the room in a worried daze, not knowing what was happening. I paced the hallway, waiting for someone to tell me what was happening. Finally, a nurse came out of the room and put her hand on my shoulder. _

"_He's gone."_

* * *

I woke up panting, tears running down my cheeks. It had been over a year since Eddie had died, but the memories of that night still haunted my dreams. A flash lit up the tiny room, followed by booming thunder. Rain hit the windows in sheets, the sound echoing around the room. My teeth clenched- I had always hated thunderstorms. I peeked over at Mara and Joy's beds. They both were sound asleep, dreaming peacefully.

I got up from my place in my bed and padded across the room to my closet. In the corner lay a box filled with Eddie's things. Everything from sweatshirts to school essays was held in that box. I picked up the first jacket that lay on top and slipped it over me. The gray jacket was large and baggy on me, but I just hugged it closer to me. I laid back down in my bed, inhaling the faint smell of Eddie's cologne that still clung to the jacket.

"I miss you." I whispered into the jacket's sleeve, as though Eddie would hear it.

When Eddie was still here, he would sneak up to my room whenever there was a thunderstorm and hold me to him, calming me down until I would fall asleep. He would slip off his jacket and I would put it on, keeping me warm. Every time I wore it, I would wake up and the hood would be up- I'm not sure why he always put the hood over my head, but he did. Every single time.

I closed my eyes and hugged the jacket close. Even if it only lasted a moment, I could feel Eddie's arms around me, as if he was still here, keeping me safe.

I woke up the next morning and groggily went to look around, but I couldn't see. I put my hand to my head and felt cloth where my hair was supposed to be.

The hood had been placed over my head.

* * *

_For anyone who didn't get it, Patricia woke up and found Eddie's hood over her head, just like he used to do when he was still alive. Well, review pleasee! x._


End file.
